Protector ilimitado
by superdios
Summary: la sociedad de almas traiciona a Ichigo, por que es demasiado poderoso y puede afectar el equilibrio, al no poder matarlo lo mandan a otra dimensión, una con héroes y villanos, que hará el protector de pelo naranja en un mundo que siempre esta en peligro.


**Primero diré los cambios que sucedieron en el universo de bleach para dar más sentido a la historia.**

 **1\. Ichigo perdió sus poderes por 15 meses en vez de 17, también obtuvo la Zanpakutō de Yamamoto después que este murió contra Yhwach.**

 **2\. Ichigo uso es Getsuga tensho final contra Yhwach y adsorbió sus poderes junto a Aizen el cual se volvió el nuevo rey espiritual.**

 **3\. los sucesos de la película del infierno pasaron después de la pelea de Ichigo y Aizen mientras perdía sus poderes.**

 **4\. Arturo plateado un personaje de uno de los juegos de bleach apareció antes de la guerra Quincy e Ichigo lucho solo contra él.**

* * *

Ichigo estaba furioso que cosa pudo haber enojado al hibrido de pelo naranja, pues es muy sencillo la traición, todos los que alguna vez confió estaban delante de él mirándolo con miedo y odio, la razón es muy simple trataron de matarlo, él se defendió cada capitán y teniente trataron de matarlo con todo lo que tenían nada funciono, cada kido fue anulado, cada shikai o bankai fui inútil, bueno todos menos los de Urahara y Kenpachi, los cuales le resulto a ichigo muy molesto pelear, más el de Kenpachi el cual casi el solo lo derroto, si no fuera porque su cuerpo no aguanto después de luchar por seis horas seguidas usándolo, aunque también estaba el hecho que Ichigo no peleo al 100% por el invento de Urahara y Mayuri, que lo dejo solo a la mitad de su poder, así como limitar su regeneración a una gran medida, aunque algo que le resulto gracioso a Ichigo fue el hecho que el solo pudo eliminar a la mayor parte del Gotei 13 sin ni siquiera intentarlo cosa que ningún villano pudo hacerlo incluso con un ejército antes de ser derrotado.

"Lamento que esto haya terminado así Kurosaki-san". Se disculpa en un tono falso Kyoraku con una gran cantidad de cortes y la falta de su brazo izquierdo estaba ocultando la ira que tenía contra ichigo después de toda la destrucción que causo a la sociedad de almas, detrás de él se encontraban lo que queda del Gotei 13, que estaba consiente o con la capacidad de moverse, los cuales eran muy pocos siendo solo Byakuya, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Renji, Shinji y Soifon ellos eran todos los combatientes actualmente activos.

"Claro, lo dices como si, no dudaste en apuntar tu espada contra mí, apenas tuviste la oportunidad". Ichigo se burla de las palabras de Kyoraku tratando de actuar calmado y no mostrar su ira, ichigo se encontraba arrodillado con los brazos entendidos a los lados por unas cadenas de kido echas por la energía de todos los capitanes y tenientes antes de la batalla, eran lo único que tenían con el suficiente poder para retenerlo, lo único que quedaba de la ropa de Ichigo era sus pantalones hakama y sus sandalias de madera, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatriz de las anteriores dos guerras y la actual batalla tenía unos cuantos cortes, así como quemaduras que su regeneración no pudo curar por usarla en exceso, su pelo naranja largo hasta los hombros, con mechones que caían en su rostro apenas dejando ver sus ojos dorados, por ultimo unos guantes hechos de metal blancos en ambos brazos, Ichigo cambio su mirada de Kyoraku a la persona responsable de su derrota su padre.

"Ichigo". Dice Isshin mirando con lastima a su hijo detrás de él estaban Urahara y Yoruichi ambos con la misma expresión que Isshin, detrás de ellos estaban los amigos de Ichigo Orihime y Chad ambos incapaz de ver a Ichigo a la cara, todos ellos estaban llenos heridas hechas por Ichigo, Uryu no estaba con ellos porque él había ayudado a Ichigo y murió a manos de Mayuri antes que ichigo lo matara para vengar a su primo, ichigo no podía negar que disfruto matar al científico loco.

"No te atrevas a hablarme". Dice Ichigo con veneno en un voz a Isshin, el cual se quedó callado y retrocedió unos pasos, Ichigo miro con odio a todos cosa que los hiso estremecerse. "Es interesante ver cómo me pagan por todo lo que sufrí por ustedes al final Yhwach y Arturo tenían razón, la sociedad de almas no es más que una organización corrupta que debe ser destruida". Dice Ichigo fríamente todos los presentes miraron con un poco de lastima al héroe de dos guerras las cuales ellos eran responsables traicionado por ellos solo por el miedo que le tienen.

"Por esa razón te mandaremos a otra dimensión kurosaki-san ya que no podemos matarte, después de todo lo que hiciste por nosotros". Dice Urahara pasando más cerca de Ichigo el cual soltó una risa oscura, que asusto a todos los presentes al parecer el fusionarse con sus partes Quincy y hollow, lo cambio un poco, Ichigo miro divertido a Urahara cosa que confundió al científico.

"No mientas Urahara ustedes no pueden matarme, por eso me están mandando a otra dimensión con la esperanza que muera en ese lugar al azar al cual acabe". Los ojos de Urahara se abrieron por el hecho que Ichigo había deducido todo su plan en solo unos segundos pero lo oculto rápido.

"No sé de qué hablas kurosaki-san nosotros no planeamos nada como eso". Miente Urahara con la esperanza que Ichigo le crea, Ichigo negó con la cabeza en señal de decepción mientras miraba aburrido a Urahara el cal comenzó a sudar nervioso la mirada de ichigo era casi igual a la de aizen fría y calculadora.

"Te conozco desde hace un tiempo Urahara se tus trucos, ya deberías saberlo como me adelante a cada plan que tenías, ¿por qué crees que la cuarta y doceava división fueron las primeras divisiones que cayeron?". Ichigo decía la verdad el no cometió el mismo error que cometieron los demás enemigos de la sociedad de almas al dejar intacta siempre la cuarta división al destruirla perdieron su único modo de curarse dejándolos vulnerables y la doceava para evitar que crearan algo más contra él.

"Tienes razón kurosaki-san no hay necesidad de mentir". Dice Urahara dejando a todos los presentes menos Ichigo en shock, Urahara no estaba en su forma despreocupada estaba actuando serio sorprendiendo a algunos. "Si es verdad esperamos que mueras en un viaje entre dimensiones, donde posiblemente tu alma sea destruida, si eso no sucede solo quedaras atascado en cualquier dimensión siéndote imposible volver por las cantidades de diferentes dimensiones que existen". Explica Urahara a Ichigo el cual lo seguía mirando aburrido como si sabía todo lo que dijo Urahara.

"Tienes razón me sería imposible actualmente pero es solo porque mi poder actual no llega ni a la mitad de mi poder máximo". Dice Ichigo tranquilamente sorprendiendo a todos era como si ya supiera que planeaban hacerlo. "La única cosa que me impediría volver seria el tiempo de las dimensiones donde el tiempo puede fluir más lento o rápido que aquí". El tono tranquilo que perturbo incluso a Urahara era como si ichigo no le importara.

"Has cambiado hijo". Dijo Isshin sintiéndose decepcionado de sí mismo por no poder evitar que esto ocurriera, Ichigo ignoro lo que su padre dijo mientras se concentraba mirando a todos, vio como cada uno tenía miedo al verlo, cosa que lo hacía enfurecer.

"¿Tienes unas últimas palabras antes que te mandemos a otra dimensión kurosaki-san?". Pregunta Urahara todos los presentes se acercaron, para escuchar las últimas palabras de la persona que traicionaron, Ichigo no lo pensó mucho ya sabía que tenía que decir a todos los que tenía delante de él.

"Solo tres cosas les diré". Dice Ichigo todos lo miraron atentamente esperando que iba a decir. "Primero, mándenle saludos de mi parte a Aizen". Todos hubieran caído al estilo anime si no fuera por el hecho, que querían matar a Ichigo, solo unos cuantos comprendieron porque ichigo pidió eso y casi sintieron miedo. "Segundo abandonen, su maldito orgullo y arrogancia porque eso ha sido el causante de todos los desastres en todos estos años, aunque no creo que sirva que aprendan eso ya". Por mucho que odiaran a Ichigo actualmente tenían que admitir que tenía razón, pero los confundió con lo último con que se refiere que ya no sirve de nada.

"¿Y cuál es la tercera cosa hijo?". Pregunta Isshin solo para ganar una mirada de odio de Ichigo Isshin le dolía que Ichigo lo mirara así pero se la merecía, cuando había llegado a la sociedad de almas, Ichigo pensó que lo iba a ayudar jamás espero que su propio padre lo atacara por la espalda con Engetsu y usara las cadenas de kido que lo tienen inmóvil.

"La última cosa que les diré cuando derrotamos a Yhwach, aizen solo pudo adsorber un 25% de la energía combinada de Yhwach y el rey espiritual, yo adsorbí lo demás simplemente mi cuerpo no ha terminado de asimilar esa energía, por eso lograron derrotarme ya que me concentre en estabilizar mi alma y no en el poder". Dijo Ichigo, todos pensaron que mentía, pero todos vieron en sus ojos que todo lo que dijo era verdad, así como la furia y odio que estaba conteniendo en su interior.

"Espero que puedas perdonarnos hijo, espero que entiendas nuestras razones para hacer esto es por el bien del equilibrio". Dice Isshin mirando a Ichigo con una mirada de disculpa, Ichigo sintió ganas de soltarse y corlarle el cuello a su padre, todo este tiempo ha tratado de actuar calmado, pero ya estaba cansado solo el bastardo que tenía delante crea que una disculpa lo solucionaría todo.

"Te disculpas no te burles de mí". Grita Ichigo con una furia que sorprendió a todos. "Sacrifique parte mi alma para poder detener a aizen, por ustedes pase 15 meses sin poder escuchar a zangetsu por su culpa, incluso cuando Yuzu fue raptada al infierno no me ayudaron pero los perdone". Ichigo seguía gritando más fuerte como su furia también aumento, muchos retrocedieron con miedo del trascendental enojado.

"Hijo cálmate". Isshin trato de calmar a Ichigo, pero no funciono como un pulso de energía los mando, a volar a todos, Isshin vio los ojos de Ichigo y se congelo del miedo cuando vio los ojos dorados de su hijo mirándolo fijamente.

"Luego descubro que me usaron solo para detener a Ginjo, los perdone incluso también los perdone por haberme abandonado contra Arturo casi muero, pero ustedes solo les importaba sobrevivir ustedes". Ichigo quería irse antes con calma pero esta vez no iba a decir todo lo que sufrió por haber confiado en ellos.

"Kurosaki-san, por favor entiende que esa no era nuestra intención". Urahara trata de calmar al guerrero de pelo naranja pero inútil, vieron como su reiatsu se manifestó mostrando diferentes colores que representaban cada parte de su alma, azul su representación Quincy, rojo oscuro su representación hollow, negro su representación shinigami, verde su representación fullbring, dorado la representación de sus poderes del infierno, toda la sociedad de almas comenzó a temblar asustándolos en gran medida.

"Hijo, por favor cálmate". Isshin trato de calmar de nuevo a Ichigo pero solo logro empeorarlo como dos diferentes reiatsu aparecieron azul oscuro la representación de sus poderes transcendentales y morado oscuro la energía del rey espiritual y Yhwach que adsorbió, todos miraron con temor como los siete reiatsu comenzaron a fusionarse, Urahara comenzó a cantar un encantamiento que Ichigo no escucho por su furia.

"Luego tuve que luchar otra guerra que fue causada por ustedes, luche sin parar sin la ayuda de nadie me sentí abandonado el único que trato de ayudarme fue el anciano el cual me ayudo al principio, pero fue derrotado cuando lucho contra Yhwach, pero fue gracias al que logre sobrevivir, después tuve que luchar contra Yhwach de nuevo mi bankai casi fue roto por segunda vez". Pulsos de energía hacían imposible hacerse a Ichigo.

" _No espere que contuviera todavía tanto poder en su interior, seguro que si estuviera a plena potencia destruirá los mundos con solo estar presente"._ Pensó Urahara serio mientras veía a Ichigo decidió dejar de perder el tiempo y siguió con el encantamiento.

"Yhwach casi robo mis poderes, aizen y yo luchamos juntos apenas logrando herirlo tuve que fusionar mi alma permanente con zangetsu y use por segunda vez el Getsuga tensho final, gracias a eso mi alma casi fue destruida fue gracias Uryu que logramos derrotar a Yhwach y yo pude salvarme al adsorber el poder de Yhwach y el rey espiritual". Todos se congelaron ninguno sabia sobre eso, solo pensaron que adsorbió ese poder para hacerse más fuerte, Urahara termino el encantamiento todos vieron como un portal parecido a una garganta se abrió adsorbiendo a Ichigo o ultimo que vieron fueron sus ojos dorados los cuales mostraron toda la furia que sentía.

"Nosotros…..no sabíamos eso". Dice Isshin en estado de shock los demás estaban igual que él, al final siempre serán ellos los que cometan los errores trataron a Ichigo como a alguien muy poderoso para dejarlo vivir y pagaron las consecuencias muchas vidas se perdieron, amistades fueron rotas y familias quedaron destruidas era el tiempo más triste que alguna vez sufrió la sociedad de almas al final todo cayo, cuando las almas normales se enteraron que paso con su salvador se volvieron en contra de los shinigamis incluso los hollow y arrancar se enfurecieron por como trataron a su salvador.

Un ser sentado en un trono estaba furiosa era Sosuke Aizen cuando se enteró de que paso casi se decidió por matar a todos los shinigamis y crear una nueva organización de cero, pero no había necesidad los shinigamis se volvieron los enemigos de todo ser espiritual al traicionar a Ichigo, su caída es cuestión de tiempo cuando eso pase el no cometería el mismo error que su predecesor después de todo era el nuevo rey espiritual, logro su objetivo gracias a la primera persona que vio como un rival y amigo, logro su meta gracias a Ichigo.

"Espero que logres encontrar verdaderos amigos en esa dimensión Ichigo tal vez por fin formes tu propia familia". Dice aizen a la nada pensando en su único amigo mientras le deseaba la felicidad sin saber que si ocurriría lo que estaba pidiendo, al final solo tenía que ocurrir una traición para que la sociedad de almas cambiara para bien esta vez.

 **(Metrópolis** )

Ichigo aterrizo en un callejón ya no tenía las cadenas de kido que lo mantenían inmóvil pero aun así su cuerpo se sentía como una mierda, aunque las heridas externas no eran tan graves eran las internas las que le dolían, casi la mitad de sus órganos internos estaban quemados o cortados junto a una gran cantidad de sus huesos rotos, se levantó con dificulta notando también que tenía un cuerpo ya no estaba en su forma de espíritu, pero podía sentir que era más como una fusión de su cuerpo humano y su alma ya que todavía podía usar sus poderes.

"Perfecto eres mandado a otra dimensión con múltiples heridas y ni siquiera se un coño de donde estoy". Ichigo se queja mientras sale del callejón viendo como había personas caminando casi normalmente si no fuera por la mirada de temor en sus ojos.

"Detente humano". Ichigo mira a su lado para ver a dos hombres musculosos con alas de pájaro en su espalda eran seres de una especie conocida como Thanagarian, todas las personas se detienen para ver qué sucede. "Muéstranos tu identificación o sufre las consecuencias". Dice arrogantemente Ichigo miro molesto por eso.

"Quieres saber quién soy, te diré quién soy". Dice Ichigo mientras se acerca a los Thanagarian los cuales retrocedieron unos pasos al sentir la presencia de ichigo, unas personas comenzaron a grabar con sus teléfonos lo que estaba sucediendo. "Soy su peor pesadilla". Cuando dice eso el brazo derecho de Ichigo es rodeado por oscuridad, la cual lanza a los Thanagarian sorprendidos dejándolos inconscientes en el piso con varias quemaduras en su cuerpo varias personas comenzaron a aplaudir sorprendiendo a Ichigo.

"¿Señor es usted un héroe?". Una persona al azar le pregunta a Ichigo el cual noto que hablaba inglés, tenia suerte que sus poderes también le daban la capacidad de hablar y entender otros idiomas sin problemas, Ichigo solo asiente siguiéndole la corriente a la persona. "Qué bueno señor cree que puede ayudar a los miembros de la liga de la justicia, ellos se encuentra encerrados en aquella nave". Dice la persona señalando una nave en el cielo rodeado de más Thanagarian, Ichigo iba a decir que no era su problema pero necesitaba descargar toda la ira que tenía.

"Está bien lo haré". Dice Ichigo mientras salta al aire llegando a la nave en unos segundos los Thanagarian trataron de detenerlo, pero Ichigo solo cargo un débil Getsuga en su mano soltándolo derribando a los Thanagarian y creando una grieta en la nave, por donde prosiguió a entrar desde la ciudad, todas las personas pudieron verlo algunos inclusos comenzaron a subir videos de lo que hiso.

 **(Prisión Thanagarian)**

Se encontraban seis grandes héroes pertenecientes a la liga de la justicia, derrotados todo a causa de su antigua compañera chica halcón quien los había traicionado, cada uno en una celda diferentes, Superman el hombre de acero encerrado en una celda de radiación de un sol rojo, en otra celda estaba la mujer maravilla reina de las amazonas fue atada a un poste por su propio lazo indestructible, cerca de ella estaba flash el hombre más rápido del mundo obligado al suelo por generadores de gravedad, delante él estaba el detective marciano el ultimo marciano con unos metales que le impedían que se volviera intangible, al final eran las celdas de Batman el mejor detective del mundo y linterna verde el cual había sido despojado de su anillo de poder por lo que era impotente, una sensación de derrota invadió la sala junto a un silencio.

"Maten, al intruso". El silencio fue roto por el grito de alguien se escucharon unas cuantas explosiones, cosa que confundió a los miembros de la liga, hasta que la puerta de la celda fue destruida y unos segundos después el cuerpo de varios Thanagarian ensangrentados cayeron delante de sus celdas, los miembros de la liga vieron como Ichigo entro en la habitación este vio a las celdas.

"Ustedes son la liga de la justicia". Pregunto Ichigo a los héroes confundidos por el hecho que no los conocían y tampoco era un Thanagarian la que decidió responder fue la mujer maravilla esperando ver si podía ayudarlos.

"Si lo somos". Dice la mujer maravilla Ichigo la mira y frunce el ceño, vieron cómo se acercó a la celda de la mujer maravilla coloca su mano en el panel de seguridad y lo destruye haciendo que el campo de energía desaparezca comenzó a desatar a la mujer maravilla, una vez la desato prosiguió a liberar a los otros.

"¿Quién eres tú?". Pregunto Batman mirando seriamente a Ichigo el cual no le importo el intento de Batman por intimidarlo, más bien le regreso la mirada con la misma intensidad comenzando un concurso de miradas con el caballero de la noche.

"Guau es la primera vez que veo a alguien retar a la Bat-mirada". Dice flash mirando a Batman luego a Ichigo, los otros solo les aparecieron gotas de sudor en la frente mirando a ambos, luego de un minuto ambos solo se cruzan de brazos y voltean la cara, mientras gruñían.

"Mucho gusto soy Superman". Se presenta Superman extendiendo su mano Ichigo lo mira unos segundos y estrecha su mano.

"Soy Ichigo Kurosaki quienes son los otros". Se presenta también Ichigo y pregunta por la identidad de los otros héroes los cuales lo miraron sorprendidos porque él no sabía sobre ellos, menos Batman ya que a él se le hacía raro que Ichigo preguntara, si eran la liga cuando apareció.

"Son Batman, mujer maravilla, linterna verde, flash y el detective marciano". Superman señala a cada uno de sus compañeros cuando los presento, Ichigo asiente en señal de reconocimiento.

"Yo, ya me encargo de los hombres pájaros, solo queda salir de aquí ¿alguno puede volar?". Pregunta Ichigo, Superman, la mujer maravilla y el detective marciano levantan la mano Ichigo señala su mano a una pare de la nave. "Será mejor que cada uno sostenga a los que no pueden volar". Ellos parecían confundidos pero lo hacen Superman agarra a Batman la mujer maravilla a flash y el detective marciano a linterna verde.

"¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?". Pregunta la mujer maravilla solo para recibir como respuesta, como una esfera roja se formara en la palma de Ichigo y saliera disparada destruyendo la pared y sacando de curso a la nave haciendo que comience a caer.

"Vámonos rápido". Ichigo sale volando de la nave a gran velocidad seguido de los héroes los cuales se preguntaron quién era su salvador inesperado, pero decidieron dejarlo por el momento, preferían estar en un sitio seguro primero antes de hacer preguntas.

 **(Metrópolis)**

Una vez salieron de la nave lograron evadir a varios Thanagarian que patrullaban la ciudad, se escondieron en una tienda de ropa, Ichigo al ver como unos Thanagarian molestaban algunas personas salió a la calle dejando solos a los héroes.

"¿Puedes ver que hace con tu visión de rayos x?". pregunta flash a Superman el cual lo hace para hacer después una mueca de lastima confundiendo a algunos.

"Si funciona lo suficiente, para ver a todos los Thanagarian en un rango de treinta metros mandados a volar". Dice Superman sintiendo un poco de pena por los Thanagarian flash solo soltó un silbido impresionado.

"¿Que piensan ustedes es nuestro aliado o no?". Pregunta linterna verde a todos los cuales ninguno respondió sin saber cómo respondió Batman miro al marciano conocido como J'onn J'onzz.

"¿Pudiste leer su mente?". Le pregunta al marciano, el cual negó con la cabeza casi parecía pensativo sobre algo.

"No posee malas intenciones pero si pude sentir la ira, la tristeza, pero su mente está cerrada impidiéndome leer su mente, solo pude detectar sus emociones porque parece estar en un estado inestable, aunque no lo demuestre". Dice el marciano sorprendiendo a los miembros de la liga.

"Sabes la próxima vez solo pide permiso". Todos se voltean para ver a Ichigo con los brazos cruzados los miembros de la liga se alarmaron cuando apareció cerca de ellos sin que lo notaran. "No se preocupen, como él dijo no poseo malas intenciones contra ustedes, si quieren luego podrán ver en mi mente para que puedan confiar en mí". Incluso Batman se sorprendió cuando se ofreció para que leyeran su mente voluntariamente.

"Primero tenemos que ocuparnos de poder estar en un mejor lugar que una tienda de ropa". Dice linterna verde Batman asiente a esto los otros se preguntaron donde podían ir.

" _A TODAS LAS PERSONAS DEL PLANETA, LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA SON PRISIONES QUE HAN ESCAPADO SON ENEMIGOS PARA NOSOTROS LOS THANAGARIAN, CUALQUIER PERSONA QUE LOS AYUDED SERA CASTIGADO"._ Todos escucharon a una voz que sonó por todo el lugar.

"Perfecto lo que faltaba ahorra tenemos a todo una ciudad buscándonos". Se queja flash pero es ignorado por los demás.

"Solo queda pasar desapercibidos por todos y planear un plan de ataque". Dice Batman los otros dudaron sobre ese plan.

"Como lo haremos si tenemos a toda una ciudad buscándonos". Pregunta la mujer maravilla a Batman pero el que respondió fue el detective marciano.

"Ellos buscan a nuestros trajes, sin ellos solo somos civiles". Dice el detective marciano mientras se trasforma en un ser humano.

"Espera un segundo". Exclamo flash llamando la atención de todos. "Que sucede con todo eso de la identidad secreta, digo confió en ustedes pero que hay de él". Dijo señalando a Ichigo el cual lo miro molesto.

"Me importa una mierda saber quiénes son, después de todo no soy de este universo". Dice Ichigo a los héroes, entonces vieron como el pelo de ichigo se tornó negro, los guantes y cadenas desaparecieron dejando ver sus manos donde tenía un anillo con un zafiro negro en su de dedo índice, el anillo parecía carbonizado como si estudia quemado, lo que quedaba de su ropa parpadeo en una luz segándolos unos segundos para ver luego que ichigo tenía una chaqueta negra con cuello de piel, una camisa blanca y pantalón negro.

"Está bien, este tipo no deja de impresionarme". Dice flash los otros solo pudieron asentir de acuerdo con el velocista, Batman se retiró la capucha mostrando su rostro y comenzó a señalar a cada uno.

"Soy Bruce Wayne, flash es Wally West, Superman es Clark Kent, linterna verde es John Stewart, mujer maravilla es Diana y el detective marciano es J'onn". Dice Batman mostrando que el sabia la identidad secreta de todos.

"Presumido". Murmura flash, después de unos minutos todos estaban vestidos como civiles, salen de la tienda donde quedaron de acuerdo en reunirse en la casa de Bruce.

"Yo iré con Ichigo y Diana, nos reuniremos en mi casa en ciudad Gotham. Dice Bruce mientras comienza a caminar, Ichigo pensó que tal vez le hicieron un favor al haberlo mandado aquí, después de todo aquí parece que las personas si aprecian mejor a quienes los salvan.

"¿Una pregunta Ichigo cuántos años tienes?". Pregunta Diana tratando de averiguar algo de su salvador.

"Tengo dieciocho años". Las mandíbulas de los dos héroes cayeron por eso no esperan que fuera alguien tan joven y poderoso claro, si dijera que es un extraterrestre lo creerían, pero Ichigo no parecía ser el caso.

"¿Antes dijiste que eras de otra dimensión porque viniste aquí?". Pregunto Bruce, Ichigo lanza un suspiro, ya esperaba esa pregunta.

"En mi universo, vieron que era muy poderoso para vivir, incluso cuando combatí dos guerras para protegerlos, solo me exiliaron a este universo después de tratar de matarme, ya que era su única manera deshacerse de mí". Dice Ichigo con leve tristeza en su voz, los dos héroes sintieron que un poco de furia comenzó a formarse en su interior, pero una pregunta cruzo su mente.

"¿Dijiste dos guerras cuantos años tenías en ese momento?". Pregunta curioso Bruce, Diana también miro a Ichigo, atentamente esperando su respuesta.

"La primera ocurrió cuando tenía quince años, la segunda fue hace unos meses cuando tenía diecisiete". Los dos héroes se sorprendieron y se preguntaron qué clases de personas dejarían a un adolecente combatir por ellos y luego traicionarlo.

"Lo siento por preguntarte esto Ichigo". Se disculpa Diana, al ver un poco de ira y tristeza en los ojos de Ichigo, pero Ichigo solo le da una sonrisa despreocupada.

"No te disculpes, ustedes no tienen nada que ver con eso". Dice Ichigo tranquilamente mirando al cielo. "Será mejor que nos apuremos o los otros llegaran antes que nosotros". Ichigo junto a los dos héroes aumentaran la velocidad para llegar más rápido a su objetivo.

 **(En el cielo)**

En la nave principal del ejército Thanagarian se encontraba Shayera Hol, anterior miembro de la liga de la justicia conocida como chica halcón, estaba sin habla mirando una pantalla donde se muestra como la liga escapo.

Cuando Hro Talak comandando de los Thanagarian, recibió la noticia que la liga escapo se puso furioso exigió a un equipo que investigara como lograron escapar fue horas después que recibió varias imágenes de un hombre con el pelo naranja arrasando sin esfuerzo a un gran grupo de Thanagarian y liberando a la liga decir que su ira aumento era poco.

Shayera no sabía quién era, ellos conocían las debilidades de la liga gracias a ella por eso ellos no eran una gran amenaza pero con ese hombre no tenían ninguna información se mostraba que era poderoso como para no darle importancia al parecer la conquista de la tierra sería más difícil gracias a solo una persona.

Talak se comunicó con Paran Dul una Thanagarian mujer que se encuentra a cargo de la construcción que era necesario para proteger a la tierra de la invasión Gordanian.

"Tenga en cuenta que la liga de la justicia ha escapado, debido a un posiblemente humano que posee poderes lo suficientemente poderosos para ser una amenaza, estén preparado para un posible ataque". Advierte Talak a Paran Dul.

"Por favor, señor cualquier ataque a esta base será solo un suicidio". Dice arrogantemente Dul sin preocuparse por un posible ataque.

"Mejor que así sea, también ordeno que me informen de su progreso nada debe retrasarse". Ordena el comandante Thanagarian por lo cual Dul dice que lo hará y corta la comunicación.

"¿Están usando a los humanos como mano de obra?". Cuestiono Shayera al haber escuchado a Dul hablar sobre usar a los humanos como animales de trabajo.

"Lamentable pero es necesario". Dice Talak sin ningún remordimiento cosa que noto Shayera vio cómo se acercó a una consola y comenzó a comprobar algunos detalles. "Estamos en un horario implacable, debemos avanzar tan rápido como sea posible si queremos terminar el desvió de hiperespacio a tiempo. Cuando dijo eso el espero la reacción de Shayera.

"¿Desvió?". Pregunto Shayera con los ojos abiertos. "¿Pensé que estábamos construyendo un campo de fuerza para la tierra?". Cuestiono Shayera a Talak.

"Eso fue simplemente una mentira para que los humanos nos ayudaran". Dice Talak sorprendiendo a Shayera la cual gruño.

"¿Cuándo ibas a decirme esto acaso no puede confiar en mí?". Pregunto Shayera enojada un silencio se produjo ya que ambos guerreros Thanagarian se miraron directamente a los ojos del otro.

"Sígueme". El silencio fue roto por Talak quien hablo en voz baja el líder mientras se comenzó a alejar seguido de Shayera después de unos minutos de caminata entraron en la sala de guerra de la nave.

"Como ya sabrás el mundo natal Gordanian ha sido protegido durante décadas por na línea defensiva impenetrable". Comenzó a explicar Talak mientras le mostraba varias imágenes a Shayera del planeta Gordanian.

"Pero con este desvió de hiperespacio permitirá a todo nuestra armada saltar su línea de defensa y poder atacar al corazón de su imperio". Dice Talak casi como si fuera una victoria ya hecha.

"Pero si rasgamos un agujero en el hiperespacio la tierra será destruida". Protesto Shayera pero Talak la ignoro.

"Por desgracia sí". Dice con voz pesada Talak." Pero para que Thanagar viva, la tierra debe morir". Dice Talak terminando la conversación.

 **(Cerca de ciudad Gotham)**

Se encontraban caminando Bruce, Diana y Ichigo platicando de temas al azar, habían logrado salir de la ciudad fácilmente, Ichigo logro también hacer amistada rápidamente con los dos héroes.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Ichigo?". Pregunta Bruce a Ichigo el cual asiente. "¿Cuáles son tus poderes?". Ichigo se puso a pensar unos momentos, no tenía problemas con decir sus capacidades y Diana se sorprendió más por el hecho que Bruce tardara tanto en pedir eso.

"Eso depende en mi estado actual no puedo liberar todo mi poder porque me estoy recuperando, pero si fuera a decir tengo cierto control sobre los elementos, la materia, la manipulación y adsorción de energía, súper velocidad, regeneración, súper fuerza, invulnerabilidad y la lista continua solo que no he dominado todos mis poderes". Dice Ichigo sorprendiendo a los héroes que estaban con él.

"¿Cómo es posible, que poseas esa variedad de poderes a tu edad?". Pregunta Diana mirando todavía en shock a Ichigo el cual suelta una pequeña risa.

"Créeme es normal cuando eres un ser transcendental, te acostumbras a tener una gran variedad de habilidades". Dice Ichigo sin darle importancia al tema.

"¿Ser transcendental?". Se preguntan al mismo tiempo los dos héroes, Diana por no saber a qué se refiere y Bruce por la sorpresa que estaba con un humano que se convirtió en dios.

"Si, literalmente soy el hibrido perfecto entre especies espirituales en mi universo, claro sin dejar de ser humano". Comienza a explicar Ichigo para que entiendan que es. "Soy el tercer transcendental natural, en otras palabras soy un dios entre humanos". Termina de explicar Ichigo.

"¿Espera eso significa que hay seres tan poderosos como tú?". Pregunto un poco con miedo Bruce que hubieran seres iguales a Ichigo pero malvados.

"Si, solo uno antes había más pero tuve que matarlos para evitar que destruyeran al mundo". Dice sombríamente casi asustando a los héroes, Ichigo odiaba asesinar solo lo hace como último recurso, si pudo haber asesinado a una gran cantidad de shinigamis pero lo hiso en la furia de cómo lo traicionaron.

"¿Cuantos eran?". Pregunto Diana tratando de evitar el tema de la muerte, Bruce asintió de acuerdo el vio la mirada de Ichigo cambio de la ira por una perdida casi sin emociones.

"Tres, aunque al tercero lo mate indirectamente eran Arturo plateado un ser prácticamente invencible, Yhwach él podía decirse que si representaba a la palabra de dios y el antiguo rey espiritual el cual era el encargado de mantener el mundo estable". Dice Ichigo ganando una mirada confusa de los héroes, haciendo que suspire pesadamente. "Una vez que nos reunamos podan ver mis recuerdos para que entiendan mejor". Ofrece Ichigo cosa que los héroes asienten.

"¿Por qué confías tanto en nosotros Ichigo?". Pregunto curiosa Diana, la confianza que mostraba ichigo en ellos no era normal para alguien que apenas conoces.

"Es mi instinto que me dice que confié en ustedes, además necesito que alguien me ayude a adaptarme a este universo". Responde con sencillez Ichigo mirando al cielo, Diana vio sus ojos los cuales reflejaban que decía la verdad.

Bruce, Diana y Ichigo llegaron a la mansión de Bruce, Ichigo estaba un poco sorprendido por el tamaño de la mansión, una vez entraron fueron atendidos por el mayordomo de Bruce, Alfred el cual les ofreció comida la cual Ichigo acepto con gusto, ya no ha comido en más de un día, más que su estómago se había regenerado después de varias horas todavía faltaba para que su cuerpo este totalmente curado y necesitaba comer para recuperar parte de su energía.

"¿Señor por lo visto tiene heridas quiere que las vende?". Pregunta cortésmente Alfred, Bruce y Diana recordaron que cuando Ichigo los libero tenía unas cuantas heridas pero nada serias.

"No te preocupes, ya se están curando, pero gracias y puedes llamarme Ichigo, Alfred". Dice Ichigo a Alfred el cual asiente, después que comen, Bruce se acerca a un reloj de pared el cual se abre para mostrar, una entrada a una cueva donde hay un ordenador gigante, en otro zona de la cueva estaba un automóvil, totalmente negro, en otra zona una gran cantidad de objetos, incluso un t-rex mecánico y una moneda gigante Bruce sonrió cuando vio el interés en la mirada de Ichigo mientras miraba la cueva impresionado, por la variedad de cosas que había.

 **(Varias horas después)**

Luego de esperar llegaron los dos miembros faltantes de la liga Flash y linterna verde los cuales fueron traídos por Alfred a la batí-cueva.

"Llegan tarde". Es lo único que dice Bruce, Ichigo solo los veía mientras comía.

"Es bueno verte también". Dice con sarcasmo John, Wally mientras tanto se dio cuenta del t-rex.

"Eso de allí es un dinosaurio gigante". Dice Wally cosa que algunos ignoraron, mientras ichigo rodo los ojos.

"Y yo pensé que Batman era el detective". Dice simplemente Alfred solo eso e Ichigo podría decir que le cae bien el mayordomo anciano.

"Primero tenemos que pensar cuales los las verdaderas intenciones de los Thanagarian". Dice J'onn como todos se encontraban juntos.

"Obviamente no es para protegernos". Dice Clark como los otros asienten de acuerdo con él.

"Pero si los Gordanianos no son cerca de la tierra, ¿para que necesitamos un campo de fuerza?". Pone en duda Diana haciendo pensar a todos.

"Pero si no es un campo de fuerza". Dice Ichigo llamando la atención de los seis héroes.

"Posiblemente, ¿pero cómo averiguaremos que es?". Le pregunta Bruce a Ichigo el cual señala su brazo derecho a una parte oscura de la cueva.

"Por qué no preguntamos a ella". Dice Ichigo como un brazo hecho de energía oscura sale disparado de su mano, entonces vieron la mano regreso con Shayera sostenida del cuello.

"Sostenla Ichigo, yo me encargo de ella". Dice Diana mientras se acerca con la intención de golpear a Shayera.

"No he…..venido a pelear….sino a ayudarlos". Dice con dificulta Shayera mientras Ichigo la sigue sosteniendo del cuello, Ichigo miro a Shayera, la cual lo miro suplicando que crea en ella, ichigo la suelta haciendo que recupere el aire.

"Si intentas algo te convertiré en pollo frito". Todos vieron como el anillo de Ichigo irradio una gran cantidad de calor y pequeñas llamas salieron del anillo, Shayera trago nervioso por la amenaza.

"Planean hacer un desvió en el hiperespacio, cuando se active destruirá todo el planeta". Shayera le entrega lo que parecía una cinta de video purpura a Bruce. "Hay esta toda la información sobre el proyecto, créeme no sabía que este era su verdadero plan". Dice honestamente Shayera.

"Le daré un vistazo, ya sabes dónde está la puerta". Todos los héroes menos linterna verde le dan la espalda a la Thanagarian los cuales tenían una conversación y Shayera le da el anillo de linterna a su propietario y sale de la cueva John se coloca su anillo como es cubierto por el mismo traje que tenía antes y comenzó a flotar.

"Impresionante". Dice Batman entre dientes como todos miraron una simulación de lo que sucederá a la tierra una vez que los Thanagarian activen su máquina.

"Si estoy impresionado destruyámoslo". Dice Superman mientras se quita los anteojos.

"Como, está detrás de un campo de fuerza". Pregunta linterna verde señalando ese inconveniente.

"Seguramente no pueden activarlo de cerca deben tener un control remoto seguramente en la nave principal". Dice Batman mientras tecleaba varias teclas donde en el monitor apareció una especie de nave y se centró en un solo punto. "Ustedes desatíbenlo y yo destruiré el desvió". Dice al final Batman.

"No es por ofender, pero si me dejan recuperarme podría destruir esa máquina sin ningún problema". Comento Ichigo los otros, solo miraron a ichigo para ver que no tenía heridas, así que los confundió un poco.

"No es necesario, yo me encargo". Batman ni siquiera parpadeo, se acercó a donde estaba su traje de repuesto los otros solo se quitaron su ropa porque tenían su traje puesto, Ichigo solo cambio su cabello a naranja de nuevo dejándose su ropa.

"¿Oye Ichigo a que te refieres cuando te recuperes, no pareces herido?". Le pregunto flash, Ichigo dudo un momento si decirles pero decidió hacerlo.

"El 67% de mis huesos están rotos, la mitad de mis órganos están cortados o quemados y no tengo ni la mitad de mis poderes". Dijo Ichigo horrorizando a los héroes, Superman utilizo su visión de rayos x y se quedó sin aliento al ver que Ichigo decía la verdad.

"Otra cosa, los sensores se atibaron vallan arriba a atender a nuestros invitados". Dice Batman mientas se comienza a cambiar todos se esconden en las sombras como un grupo de Thanagarian entran por la ventana dos con cañones y los otros tenían varias armas como hachas espadas y mazas, ellos investigaron un poco antes de entrar por la entrada hacia la cueva.

"Búsquenlos se debieron haber escondido en algún lugar". Dice el líder del grupo Thanagarian pero antes que hicieran algo un rayo de energía verde golpea a uno de los Thanagarian con cañones dejándolo inconsciente seguido de otro rayo de energía pero de color negro que se encargó de hacer lo mismo con el otro Thanagarian con el cañón.

"Lo lamento pero nadie se está escondiendo". Dice Ichigo sonriendo apareciendo delante del líder Thanagarian golpeándolo en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente, los demás miembros de la liga salieron también de las sombras, linterna verde uso su anillo para crear un martillo gigante con el que golpeo a dos Thanagarian dejándolos fuera de combate.

"¿Que les pareció eso?". Pregunto el linterna verde a sus enemigos, la mujer maravilla uso su lazo para agarra a uno por el tobillo y usarlo para golpear a otros dos Thanagarian, flash se burlaba de los Thanagarian que trataron de golpearlo pero solo fallaban después de unos segundos apareció delante de ellos y giro sus brazos tan rápido que creo tornados que los mandaron a chocar contra la moneda gigante haciendo que caiga sobre ellos dejándolos inconscientes un Thanagarian sacó una pistola listo para disparar a flash.

"No lo creo". Dice Superman agarrando la mano del Thanagarian rompiéndola, entonces lo golpea en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente, Batman salto y golpeo a un Thanagarian en el rostro dejándolo fuera de combate otros dos trataron de atacarlo este les lanza dos Bati-búmerang que se incrusta en la armadura de ambos Thanagarian.

"Que patéticas armas tienes humano". Dice un Thanagarian burlándose de Batman, pero luego sale volando cuando los Bati-búmerang explotan, cuatros Thanagarian saltaron en dirección a Ichigo al mismo tiempo pero este no hiso nada solo se quedó quieto.

"Saben, pensé que tal vez supieran cuando rendirse". Dice Ichigo mientras su cuerpo es cubierto por una luz que también cubre a los Thanagarian cuando desaparece la luz los cuatro Thanagarian caen al suelo con los ojos blancos pero vivos, después de la pelea salen de la cueva hacia la mansión donde Alfred comenzó a limpiar Batman miro a linterna verde.

"Quiero que tú, Superman, mujer maravilla y Ichigo, vayan a la nave principal y apagar el campo de fuerza, el resto de nosotros recuperaremos la atalaya". Dice Batman mientras señalaba a cada uno.

"¿Y como entraremos si está llena de Thanagarian?". Pregunto flash señalando ese hecho.

"Con eso". Dice Batman señalando la nave de los Thanagarian, Superman, linterna verde, mujer maravilla e ichigo se van volando hacia la nave principal, mientras que los otros se quedaron para poder activar la nave.

Batman, flash y el detective marciano estaban dentro de la nave tratando se hacerla funcionar J'onn después de unos minutos de estudiar los controles, dijo que no tenía idea de cómo hacerla funcionar.

"¿Para que funcionara esto?". Flash presiona un botón el cual sale un láser el cual destruye parte de la pare de la casa de Batman el cual acerco su cara a la de flash.

"Eso no ayudo". Dice Batman apretando los dientes mientras flash se alejaba del héroe vestido de murciélago.

"Necesito entrar en la mente de alguno de ello". Dice J'onn alzando la vista de los controles de la nave solo tomo unos minutos cuando Batman había traído al líder del escuadrón que los ataco cuando J'onn había entrado en su mente marcas de garras aparecieron en su cuerpo demostrando la defensa mental del soldado.

"Tengo….lo que necesitamos". Ellos se suben a la nave Thanagarian y despegan al espacio en dirección a la atalaya, la nave robada se acercaba a la atalaya J'onn cambio su forma para parecerse al Thanagarian al cual leyó la mente, luego de infiltrarse derrotaron rápidamente a todos Thanagarian en la atalaya fácilmente sin darle la oportunidad de poder hacer algo.

 **(Flota Thanagarian)**

Fue rápidamente como detectaron a Ichigo, Superman mujer maravilla y linterna verde cosa que fue muy evidente por el enjambre de naves de combate que rodearon a la principal, Ichigo silbo al ver como la gran cantidad de naves despegaron a su dirección.

"Muy malas posibilidades". Dice la mujer maravilla, Ichigo sabía que no se refería a ellos si no a las naves de combate.

"Si, ellos no tienen ninguna posibilidad". Dice Superman de acuerdo con la mujer maravilla antes de comenzar a pelear vieron como el anillo de Ichigo comenzó a soltar una pequeña cantidad de llamas.

"Reduce toda la creación a cenizas". Vieron como Ichigo apareció de repente delante de ellos en medio de varias naves todo estaba tranquilo antes que se desato la tormenta. "Ryūjin Jakka". Pero en vez de una tormenta, fue un mar de fuego que rodeo a Ichigo y destruyo una gran cantidad de naves a su alrededor.

"Vamos no podemos dejar a Ichigo hacer todo solo". Dice Superman como sale disparado como un proyectil atravesando a varias naves, la mujer maravilla lo siguió ambos con su durabilidad elevada les permitía atravesar a las naves sin sufrir daños, linterna verde comenzó a disparar rayos de energía destruyendo a las naves sin problemas.

"Taimatsu". Ichigo simplemente hiso un simple movimiento de su mano derecha, como el fuego comenzó a rodearlo junto a una gran cantidad de naves formando en un segundo una cúpula llamas, la cual desapareció tan rápido como apareció dejando ver a Ichigo intacto, pero una gran cantidad de metal quemado cayendo al suelo, las naves se centraron mayormente en Ichigo ya que lo veían como la mayor amenaza y sin que nadie se diera cuenta linterna verde logro infiltrase en la nave principal.

 **(Atalaya)**

Batman, flash y el detective marciano se encontraban de pie sobre los últimos Thanagarian que se encontraban en la atalaya, Batman estaba usando una de las computadoras hasta que flash apareció cerca de él.

"¿Entonces, donde está tu arma secreta?". Pregunto curioso flash al caballero de la noche el cual lo ignoro por unos segundos.

"Está parado sobre ella". Dice Batman sin voltear para ver a flash el cual sus ojos se abrieron al entender a lo que se refiere.

"Espera…estas diciendo que vamos a". flash se cayó sin encontrar las palabras para continuar.

"Tomar a la atalaya y colocarla sobre la parte superior de su proyecto de ciencias, para luego lanzarla sobre el entonces es un sí". Termino Batman por flash entonces hizo un gesto hacia los Thanagarian caídos. "Tómenlos a las capsulas de escape". Ordena Batman el detective marciano y flash asienten y comienzan a llevarse a los soldados mientras que Batman movió la atalaya en las coordenadas que había programado después de un rato ya tenían a todos los Thanagarian en la capsula de escape.

"¿Estos son los últimos de ellos?". Pregunto J'onn a flash el cual asiente.

"Si". Le dijo flash sin que lo notaran Batman camino fuera de la capsula. "La atalaya está completamente libre de plagas". Dice flash alegre.

"Qué bueno". Era todo lo que dijo Batman como pulso el botón de expulsión las puertas se cerraron y la capsula despego dejando todavía a Batman en la atalaya flash y el marciano, se acercaron al comunicador para poder hablar con él.

"¿Que estás haciendo?". Exigió J'onn a Batman el cual le respondió al instante.

"No puedo correr el riesgo que la atalaya se desintegre al entrar a la atmosfera, voy a tener que guiarla manualmente". Batman se detuvo un momento para decir luego unas palabras que los preocupo. "Señores ha sido un honor". Los héroes en la capsula inclinaron la cabeza al saber es significado de esas palabras.

 **(En el interior de la nave Thanagarian)**

Cuando los Thanagarian se enteraron que linterna verde estaba dentro de la nave fue cuando irrumpió atreves de las paredes inferidos golpeando a cualquier Thanagarian en su camino. Con el uso de las cámaras de seguridad los soldados incluyendo a Talak pudieron ver que hacia linterna verde y donde se dirigía, al ver al ser humano Talak apretó los dientes odiaba a John Stewart, el hombre que había robado el amos de Shayera de él, haciendo que incluso traiciona a su pueblo al haber advertido a la liga de la justicia de sus planes por eso la había mandado al calabozo todo porque ella cree que la gente de la tierra eran más merecedores de su amor pero la verdad se refería solo a una persona particular en la tierra.

"Todos quédense quietos". Dice Talak tratando de mantener su enojo bajo control mientras agarraba su hacha. "La linterna verde es mío". Dice mostrando su ira Talak si se hubiera quedado unos minutos más hubiera visto habría visto a la mujer maravilla estrellar a una nave de combate al casco de la nave principal, creando un agujero donde entro junto a Ichigo ambos rápidamente sometieron a los soldados, diana agarro una espada y continuo por una puerta después de caminar unos minutos había dos caminos separados que conducían hacia la sala de ingeniera.

"¿Estás listo?". Pregunto la mujer maravilla a su amigo transcendental, el cual sonrió como en su mano derecha se formó un Daitō blanco puro, mientras las llamas de Ryujin Jakka desaparecieron totalmente.

"Siempre lo estoy". Dice Ichigo formando en su mano izquierda otro Daitō pero este a diferencia del otro era negro en vez de blanco.

"Yo voy a la izquierda tu a la derecha te parece bien". Sugiere la mujer maravilla Ichigo asiente y ambos se van por diferentes caminos arrasando a todos los Thanagarian que se interponían en su camino.

En el camino que eligió la mujer maravilla se encontró varios Thanagarian, pero ninguno pudo hacer nada ella los derrotaba sin esfuerzo incluso cuando eran un grupo de ellos, después de derrotar a algunos soldados noto una celda detrás de un campo de fuerza era Shayera, una vez conocida como chica halcón había sido uno de los mejores amigos de Diana hasta que los traiciono y a las amazonas no les gustan los traidores.

"Debería dejarte aquí". Diana gruño en cada palabra pero levanto la espada y corto los controles de la celda de Shayera, sin decir una palabra Diana se fue dejando libre a Shayera la cual salió de su celda recogió su mazo y voló a la sala del control del escudo.

 **(Con John)**

En la sala de ingeniera linterna verde utilizo su anillo para forzar a las puertas a abrirse para mostrar una gran habitación con un campo de fuerza en forma de pilar en su interior había un pequeño dispositivo era lo que buscaba.

"Los controles del campo de fuerza". John levanto la vista para ver a Talak delante del campo de fuerza. "Eso es lo vinieron a buscar cierto, lo quieres". Cuestiono mientras levantaba su hacha lista para pelar. "tendrás que pasar por encima de mí para conseguirlo". Reto Talak a linterna verde.

"Va a ser un placer". La linterna levanto su añillo enviando un rayo de energía a Talak el cual lo desvió con un golpe de su hacha.

"No". Talak le envió una mirada. "No permitiré que vuelvas a tomar algo que me pertenece de mi". Linterna verde estrecho los ojos al saber que se refería a Shayera.

"Cualquier cosa que tome de ti se me fue ofrecido libremente, tal vez deberías cuidar mejor tus cosas". Lo último lo dijo casi con burla, John rápidamente disparo varias rayos de energía a su enemigo el cual los desvió todos ambos saltaron al aire John formo un escudo de energía para bloquear el hacha de Talak después de varios golpes linterna verde pensó que sería mejor esquivar que bloquear al ver su escudo casi destruido por desgracia en ese momento Talak lo golpeo con la empuñadura de su hacha lanzándolo a unas máquinas las cuales explotaron al golpearlas dándole unos cortes.

"Ya te he golpeado pequeño". Dice Talak como sujeto a la linterna del cuello entonces levanto su hacha. "¿Algunas últimas palabras?". Pregunto Talak a John el cual movió un poco su cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Talak.

"Si, puedes besar mi hacha". El anillo de linterna verde creo un hacha de combate verde en su mano asiendo que Talak lo suelte ambos combatientes saltaron directos el uno al otro tratando de dominar al otro.

 **(Con ichigo)**

Ichigo camino normalmente mientras cortaba a unos Thanagarian, casi era aburrido sus enemigos lo atacaban como animales salvajes casi como hollow normales era aburrido para el pero no pudo evitar preguntarse, si hacia bien en confiar en los miembros de la liga tan rápido después de una traición.

" _Como diría zangetsu, solo sigue tu instinto"_. Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a la copia totalmente blanca de él, incluso si lo pensaba sus consejos no eran malos debió confiar en su instinto cuando le decía en no confiar en la sociedad de almas y termino pagando el precio, Ichigo estaba a punto de atacar a una Thanagarian mujer sin su casco pero se detuvo al sentir que su presencia era conocida.

"Espera por favor". Pidió ella Ichigo bajo su espada al saber quién era por el reiatsu, que ya sabía quién era pero con su voz lo confirmo.

"Shayera". Dice Ichigo aburrido Shayera al ver que no la ataco lanzo un suspiro de alivio.

"Si soy yo, tu eres… perdón pero no se tu nombre". Dice Shayera disculpándose con Ichigo el cual por alguna razón le causo gracia.

"Mi nombre es Ichigo, ¿qué haces?". Luego de presentarse Ichigo le pregunto ella levanto el mazo que tenía en su mano.

"Quiero ayudar a destruir los controles del escudo". Luego miro abajo en la vergüenza. "Quisiera disculparme por todo lo que he hecho, tal vez nunca me perdonen pero no puedo dejar que vidas inocentes mueran por mi culpa". Dice Shayera mostrando su clara determinación en ayudarlos y corregir su error.

"Vámonos será mejor que nos apuremos". Dice Ichigo mientras comienza a caminar delante de Shayera la cual lo miro un poco sorprendida.

"¿Cómo puedes darme la espalda tan fácilmente?". Pregunto por la extraña confianza que Ichigo le tenía, Ichigo no pudo evitar reír un poco por eso.

"No me importa, incluso si trataras de matarme por la espalda no lo lograrías incluso en mi estado débil". Shayera casi se congelo y miro detrás de ella para ver los cuerpos de los Thanagarian en el suelo y no pudo evitar preguntarse que si eso era estar débil como seria al estar a plena potencia.

Mientras caminaban a la sala del escudo no encontraron mucha resistencia la que encontraron fueron acabadas rápidamente por Ichigo con un simple movimiento de su espada cuando llegaron a la sala del escudo Shayera encontró una visión horrible, Talak golpeo su hacha en el antebrazo de linterna verde rompiéndole el brazo, haciendo que de un grito de dolor, Talak lo golpeo mandándolo al otro lado de la habitación donde yacía muy quieto.

"Es momento de acabar con esto". Talak levanta su hacha para dar el golpe mortal pero se detiene cuando Shayera grita.

"Talak, basta detente". Talak se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio a Ichigo, rápido cambio su mirada a Shayera la cual camino hacia el hasta que estuvieran a pulgadas de distancia.

"Se acabó la pelea tu eres un soldado no un asesino". Dice Shayera tratando de detener a Talak de asesinar a John, Talak se detuvo un momento luego la golpeo enviándola al suelo.

"Fui un tonto al haberte amado". Grita Talak pero antes de poder hacer nada más su cuerpo choco contra el muro, donde se encontraba Talak antes ahora se encontraba Ichigo con el puño levantado mostrando que lo había golpeado.

Ichigo evito mostrar la ira que sentía, su rostro era un rostro sin emociones, lentamente camino hacia Talak el cual voló hacia Ichigo con su hacha lista para cortar el cuello a Ichigo Shayera vio en estado de shock como el hombre que había amado antes, ataco a matar sin dudarlo vio como el hacha se estrelló contra el cuello de Ichigo ella trato de detenerlo pero no lo logro un largo silencio ocurrió en la sala el cual se rompe por la voz de alguien.

"Eso es todo". Dice Ichigo como el hacha se había detenido en su cuello por un patrón azul de venas que apareció en su cuello. "No pudiste ni rayar mi blut que decepción". Shayera, Talak y John el cual se acababa de levantar vieron como oscuridad comenzó a cubrir la mayor parte del cuerpo de Ichigo dejando solo visible su rostro y sus manos, pero no solo cubrió su cuerpo sí, no también comenzó a extenderse por el suelo, Ichigo no se movió pero la oscuridad si, como ataco a Talak cortándolo en el pecho y lanzarlo otra vez contra un muro.

"Ustedes apaguen el escudo mientras yo me encargo de este bastardo". Los héroes solo pudieron asentir como la oscuridad que cubría a Ichigo bloqueaba el hacha de Talak, Ichigo solo lo miro aburrido solo señalo su mano a su lado y creo un trono de piedra donde se sentó y mantuvo ocupado a Talak, pero sin saberlo cuando Ichigo libero su poder llamo la atención de algunos seres en esta y otras dimensiones cercanas.

 **(Atalaya)**

La atalaya entro en la atmosfera de la tierra Batman se esforzó por mantener en curso a la estación espacial activo su comunicador para llamar por radio a Superman el cual contesto al instante.

"Estoy cerca ya apagaron el campo de fuerza". Dice Batman tensando el cuerpo un poco como un escombro en llamas cayó cerca de él.

"Todavía no, ¿dónde estás?". Batman escucho la pregunta de Superman con un poco de dificulta por la estática.

"A bordo de la atalaya la estoy dirigiendo para destruir su proyecto de ciencias". Admitió Batman esperando la respuesta de Superman.

"Eso es una locura sal de ahí". Le ordena preocupado Superman por el bienestar de Batman.

"Negativo, yo me quedo". Fue la respuesta de Batman como perdió la comunicación, en la tierra Superman preocupado voló hacia la atalaya la cual encontró con sus sentidos mejorados rezando que llegue a tiempo para salvar a Batman.

 **(En el interior de la nave Thanagarian)**

Talak estaba siendo superado él lo sabía, que este ser humano al cual se enfrenta esta en otra liga, podía matarlo en cualquier momento lo peor no se ha movido desde que creo ese trono se mantuvo sentado, como la oscuridad que controla lo estaba humillando.

"No me vas a matar tienes demasiado miedo de tener la sangre de alguien en tus manos humano". Se burló Talak de Ichigo el cual lo miro y comenzó a reír como un loco.

"Ya tengo la sangre de muchas personas en mis manos solo que tú no eres una amenaza para mí, como para que tenga que eliminarte, solo eres un debilucho". Ichigo se burló de Talak el cual apretó los dientes y trato de atacar a Ichigo solo para ser lanzado al suelo por la oscuridad. "¿Ya terminaron?". Pregunto Ichigo a los héroes para ver como ambos empujaron el dispositivo del campo de fuerza apagándolo.

 **(Atalaya)**

Como restos de la atalaya cayeron hacia el desvió, Batman lucho para mantenerse consciente el calor extremo al entrar en la atmosfera lo había empujado a su límite, apenas podía concentrarse para poder mantener en curso a la atalaya cuando finalmente ya no necesitaba controlar manualmente la atalaya, cayo inconsciente afortunadamente antes del impacto Superman entro y saco a Batman segundos después que salieron la atalaya se estrelló contra el desvió hiperespacial todo el dispositivo del tamaño de una ciudad exploto dejando solo un enorme cráter.

"Siempre tienes que ser el héroe, verdad". Dice Superman a Batman el cual había recuperado la conciencia.

"Tienes razón". Dice Batman a su amigo con una sonrisa cansada estaba totalmente agotado.

En el interior de la nave Thanagarian Ichigo, linterna verde y Shayera pudieron ver el cráter de lo que alguna vez fue el desvió hiperespacial a través de una pantalla que se encontraba en la habitación, de repente un grupo de soldados Thanagarian entraron en la habitación, Ichigo los iba a atacar pero se detuvo cuando vio como algunos soldados de la parte posterior gritan de dolor como caen al suelo detrás de ellos era la mujer maravilla.

"¿Quién es el siguiente?". Pregunto cómo levanto su espada, varios soldados se prepararon para atacar pero se detienen por una voz.

"Deténganse" Dice un golpeado y herido Talak, el cual se levantó con dificulta por la cantidad de huesos rotos que tiene. "Bajen sus armas no somos rivales para ellos". Dice Talak los soldados rápidamente lo obedecen.

"¿Comandante que sucede?". Pregunto uno de los soldados mientras veía nervioso la situación en la cual se encontraban.

"Nuestra misión fracaso". Comenzó Talak. "Ya no hay razón para luchar dejen que se vayan". El ignoro las miradas incrédulas que recibió de todos en la habitación miro hacia Shayera. "Espero que estés orgullosa va tomar años volver a reconstruir en otro lugar". Dice Talak a Shayera la cual se le quedo mirando un momento.

"Entonces será mejor que empiecen". Con eso ella, linterna verde y la mujer maravilla salieron de la habitación nadie se movió para tratar de detenerlos menos con la mirada que Ichigo les dio que los hiso que casi se desmayaran, Ichigo se quedó mirando un momento a Talak antes de hablar.

"Tratas de hacer otro truco como este de poner a gente inocente en peligro de nuevo y te puedo asegurar que no importa en donde estés". La oscuridad que cubría a ichigo comenzó a desaparecer como le dio una mirada fría y sin emociones a Talak. "Me asegure de ser yo quien extinga a tu especie". Ichigo salió de la habitación dejando esa amenaza en el aire

 **(Mansión Wayne, al día siguiente)**

Shayera se encontraba sentada en el sofá viendo las noticias donde se mostraba naves Thanagarian dejando las tierra y el reportero agradeciendo a la liga y a Ichigo el cual al parecer se hiso una reputación por salvar a la liga, hablando de Ichigo él estaba en medio de la habitación flotando en el aire mientas medita recuperando su poder poco a poco, los demás estaban en otra habitación discutiendo el destino de su compañera y el de Ichigo.

"¿Cuánto crees que tarden?". Pregunto Shayera a Ichigo el cual no abrió los ojos pero respondió.

"No lo sé, pero por lo visto tal vez no tanto". Dice Ichigo él y Shayera habían hablado por un rato, Ichigo comprendió porque traiciono a la liga, al final ella solo confió en los equivocado igual que él, después de un rato Alfred llego diciendo que hablaran con Shayera pero antes de eso le dio un discurso que ayudo a Shayera en gran medida, después de un rato Shayera salió de la habitación Ichigo no necesitaba un súper oído para saber que sucedió, Alfred le pidió que entrara en la habitación que era su turno una vez entro Ichigo vio a los cinco héroes mirándolo siendo linterna verde el faltante pero Ichigo sabía que estaba con Shayera.

"¿Entonces que decidieron hacer conmigo?". Pregunto Ichigo, ninguno de los héroes respondió, Ichigo suspiro por eso. "Déjenme adivinar no tienen ni una idea, cierto". Los héroes menos Batman tuvieron la decencia de avergonzarse.

"¿Que planeas hacer con tu vida Ichigo?". Pregunto Batman a Ichigo el cual se tomó un momento para pensar.

"Siéndoles sincero no tengo ni idea, posiblemente trate de vivir tranquilamente aunque dudo que pueda con lo loco que es su mundo". Ichigo sonrió un poco a eso, los héroes sonrieron un poco por eso.

"¿Ichigo todavía estas dispuesto a dejar que veamos tus recuerdos?". Pregunto Superman, Ichigo cerró los ojos por unos segundos y asintió.

"Si pueden hacer eso pero primero tengo que decirles que no verán todos mis recuerdos solo información básica de mi vida". Los héroes tenían que admitir que estaban de acuerdo con eso ninguno de ellos quería que alguien sepa todos sus secretos, J'onn conecto la mente de Ichigo con la de los otros para que pudieran ver todos juntos sus recuerdos, vieron como fue la infancia tranquila de Ichigo, la muerte de su madre, como gano sus poderes de shinigami, algunas de sus batallas, Ichigo evito mostrar la mayor parte de su batalla contra aizen así como sus peleas contra Ulquiorra, Arturo y Yhwach, al final vieron como lanzaron a Ichigo a su mundo.

"Amigo, lo siento". Dijo flash sintiéndose mal por Ichigo el cual negó con la cabeza restándole importancia al tema.

"No importa, pero la pregunta es que pasara conmigo, por lo visto su mundo es igual que el mío, claro con la diferencia de que el mío no tiene héroes y villanos y su tecnología al parecer es un poco más avanzada". Dijo Ichigo, los héroes se pusieron a pensar bueno todos menos Batman el cual estaba preocupado de la posible amenaza que podría significar Ichigo.

"Que te parece si vives un tiempo, con mis padres Ichigo". Le dijo de repente Superman sorprendiendo a todos incluso a Batman aunque este no lo mostro. "Dijiste que querías vivir tranquilamente, mis padres viven en una granja además cerca de ahí no suele pasar nada". Para Ichigo eso era una buena idea más que todavía necesitaba descansar para recuperar todo su poder cosa que tardara un tiempo.

"Me parece bien". Dijo Ichigo mientras miraba fijamente a una ventana en la habitación, sentía una presencia oscura que lo observaba pero no era la única, había otras presencias lo que más molestaba a Ichigo era la cantidad de poder que sentía de cada uno incluso sin estar cerca de él.

"Entonces lo único que queda es, ¿quieres unirte a la liga de la justicia, Ichigo?". Pregunto Superman, Ichigo se congelo por un momento sin saber que decir, después de pensar por un momento hablo.

"No, sé que decir realmente, digo no sé si soy material para héroe he matado a gente antes, fui traicionado por la gente que confiaba estoy literalmente un poco inestable por así decirlo, están seguros que quieren a alguien como yo en su equipo". Los héroes no dudaron y asintieron juntos incluso Batman sorprendiendo a Ichigo por el nivel de confianza que tenían en él.

"Bueno solo falta que tengas un disfraz y un nombre como superhéroe". Exclamo flash alegre, Ichigo lo miro como si estuviera loco.

"Lo del nombre de superhéroe es pasable, un disfraz no gracias todavía tengo mi dignidad intacta…sin ofender". Dijo Ichigo, flash se comenzó a quejar sobre que su traje era genial, pero fue ignorado por todos.

"¿Qué te parece si nos vamos Ichigo?". Pregunto Superman a Ichigo el cual asiente ambos se despiden de los demás y salen de la mansión. "Entonces Ichigo crees que puedes igualar mi velocidad". Dijo Superman lanzándole un reto a Ichigo el cual sonrió.

"Pruébame". Ambos sonrieron antes de romper la barrera del sonido, en pocos segundos habían llegado a la granja de los Kent. La próxima vez, que sea un lugar que ambos conocemos para hacer una carrera. Superman asiente ya que fue el que gano la competencia pero fue porque el sabia a donde iban.

"Clark". Dijo una voz femenina ambos miran hacia su dirección para ver a una chica joven de posiblemente 18 años, pelo rubio y ojos azules, llevaba una camiseta blanca con una "S" roja en el pecho, así como una falda corta de color azul, botas rojas, guantes blancos y una capa corta que cuelga de los hombros de su camiseta.

"Kara, que bueno que estas aquí déjame presentarte a Ichigo". Dijo Clark, Kara miro a Ichigo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Ichigo la tuvo igual al ver a Kara, Clark a ver esto no pudo evitar sonreír él podía ser sobreprotector sobre su única familia de sangre, pero después de ver los recuerdos de Ichigo sabía que podía confiar en él.

"Mucho gusto Kara, soy Ichigo Kurosaki". Se presentó Ichigo mientras sonreía haciendo sonrojar más a Kara. "¿Está relacionada contigo cierto?". Le pregunto Ichigo a Superman el cual asintió.

"Si, ella es mi prima". Dijo Clark los tres de ellos entraron a la casa de los Kent, Kara y Clark entraron primero, Ichigo se detuvo en la entrada donde de la vuelta, entrecerró los ojos cuando vio una grieta en el espacio, sus pupilas se dividieron en tres como lanzo un pulso de energía cerrando la grieta, después de eso entro a la casa.

 **(En un dimensión cercana)**

" **Esa presencia de muerte es igual a la mía".** Dice una voz oscuramente, la voz se refería a Ichigo cuando uso los poderes del "Almighty". " **Por fin lograre salir de esta dimensión y destruir a la de los vivos".** La voz se rio oscuramente una mano gris como si estuviera en descomposición, lanzo un rayo negro al suelo donde emergen varias figuras. **Pronto el mundo recordara que la oscuridad estuvo antes que la luz.**

* * *

 **Sobre Ichigo, será OP no lo niego, no será el ser más poderoso, ya que eso sería ridículo pero si podría pelear con uno que otro de los seres más poderosos del universo de dc,**

 **Sobre sus poderes será literalmente igual a Yhwach, es decir tendrá todas las habilidades del rey Quincy así como de los Sternritter y con eso me refiero a todos, claro habrá poderes que Ichigo no usara a menos que sea necesario los cuales son: Almighty,** **Antithesis,** **Balance, Compulsory,** **Deathdealing, Miracle, Visionary y** **The X-Axis estos por obvias razones Ichigo no los usara a menos que no tenga otra opción.**

 **También planeo hacer esto un cruce entre diferentes series no solamente de bleach/liga de la justicia, por ejemplo planeo agregar personajes de marvel.**

 **Y ahorra pasemos a lo más importante el romance, mi idea principal era de Ichigo/Supergirl, pero luego de hablar con un amigo mío que es fanático de los comic y planea ayudarme ya que soy solo fanático de las series y películas, posiblemente se convierta en un Ichigo/harem pero eso me lo pueden decir ustedes dejen su opinión sobre qué les parece.**


End file.
